StompQuake
by Memeshero
Summary: Based off a click and drag transformers post using my OC StompQuake


Yoketron (looks after you)

Yoketron gazed upon the femme slumped on the floor, obviously fighting back tears. He felt a surge of sadness well up in his chasses. When he had found the young femme she had been sobbing in a dirty alley way, the fans placed in her chasses pouring out alarming amounts of heat. The cyber-ninja had pulled her up and brought her to his home. He had learned her designation was StompQuake, warrior forged but kicked out due to her many glitches. He knew she was lucky to have not been recycled in her early vorns. Yoketron had then offered to train her. It took days but she had agreed.

Teaching her was a challenge in and of itself. While he had helped those with bad sight and hearing he had never dealt with one with the overheating problem she had. The large fans in her chasses were vulnerable targets and mealy denting a fan blade would prove deadly.

It had been nearly a vorn and StompQuake was still having problems. While she had improved it was slow going, for he had to be careful.

Knelled beside the femme he reached out and took her chin firmly in hand, pulling her gaze to his own "There is not self pity in this dojo," He told her sternly "True it is slow going but you are learning." He gave her a soft smile "But you will learn. I know it."

The young femme gave him a watery smile "Thank you." Her soft voice was full of gratitude.

Ultra Magnus (crush on you)

Ultra Magnus could not help the way his gaze fell onto the young femme that had joined the elite on their journey to earth. StompQuake had overcome many challenges to get where she was, and he could not help but admire that. She had many glitches, from her poor hearing and sight, to her most dangerous glitch, her spark. Her spark spun twice as fast as others, causing her to pour out more heat than was healthy. To keep her from melting from the inside out she had fans installed in the front and back of her chasses. Unfortunately that made it impossible for her to be in battle. At least that's what everyone had believed. When Master Yoketron took her into his home, she had overcame her disabilities. Now she was a strong cyber-ninja, able to hold her own in battle without fear of her glitches overwhelming her.

Unfortunately for Magnus she was the sparkmate of another. True it was arranged long before her glitches were discovered, but it was there all the same. He couldn't help but feel that Sentinel was lucky and that he should appreciate the femme more.

Ultra Magnus sighed softly, pulling his gaze away from the femme. Out of the corner of his optic he saw jazz giving him a soft look. The other cyber-ninja knowing of his affections and knowing of how the Magnus would probably never truly get what he wished.

Rodimus Prime (partner)

Rodimus snickered at how nervous his new partner was. StompQuake was apparently on her quest from Master Yoketron and they would be working together for a time. The young prime leaned back against the wall, his arms moving back behind his head. "Relax," He practically cooed "There is nothing out here but a lot of space rocks."

StompQuake pursed her lips, giving him a look, the antenna on her audios twitching back and forth. "You can never be so sure" She murmured, her voice as soft as always.

Rodimus snorted, rolling his optics. The femme was so nervous. He could understand why though, with what she had been through. A warrior forged but unable to battle the way a warrior should. If Yoketron had not taken her into his home he doubted the femme would still be around.

The young prime kicked a heel up onto his knee, his bow beside him within easy reach. StompQuake's own weapon, a staff, rested against the wall beside her. Rodimus never truly understood why a femme that big used such a weapon but he didn't really have a place to judge. He did use bow and arrows after all. Although he had to admit that she was very good with it. Her stances while using it were very fluid in their movement, keeping her from taxing her fans, even if it did take away from the strength. She was also very flexible, which was surprising, using it to duck out of the way of any attacks without jumping back and forth. He often sparred with the femme, having tons of fun doing so. He knew that the time they worked together would be interesting to say the least.

Sentinel Prime (sparkmate, arranged or voluntary)

Sentinel Prime huffed, practically throwing himself back into his seat. He had once again been shown up by optimus out in the field. It wasn't his fault he didn't know the terrain. Or had a bit of a phobia of organics, not that he would ever admit to it. Heavy ped-steps sounded behind him, causing the floor to shake slightly. He knew that sound very well, it was his sparkmate StompQuake. She had been aptly named. When he had learned of his arranged bonding he had protested at first, rather vehemently in fact. He had been in the academy and didn't want to be held back by some simpering femme. But when he learned she was a warrior like himself he had changed his mind. The data-pads had been signed and they were legally bonded. Then he met Elita-one. Unfortunately it was too late from him to back out from the bonding. But luckily with the problem of her spark, spark bonding was impossible so there was at least that.

"I brought you some energon" The soft murmur broke him from his thoughts. Sentinel heaved a sigh, purposely ignoring jazz's disapproving look. He really wished he would butt out of his affairs. And that StompQuake would stop trying to 'make this bonding work.' The prime practically snatched the cube from her servo, not looking back at her. He knew her antenna would be folded back in disappointment as she turned and left the room. Her heavy ped-steps following her.

Arcee (best friend)

Arcee hummed, leaning back into the touch of her fellow femme. The war had left very few of them and she basked in being able to keep her company. While the team from earth were good friends to her there was something else about being with a fellow femme. StompQuake in her were in the wash-racks detailing each others armor. While Arcee herself didn't truly need it, it was still nice.

She had met the younger femme when Ratchet had taken her to earth with omega supreme. True it was very hectic but having another femme at her side. She had learned that StompQuake was a cyber-ninja, which surprised her greatly, considering her alt-form was that of a tank. But when she saw the younger femme in battle she could see that the title had been aptly earned. Once that battle was over and Megatron and his officers taken the two became close friends almost immediately. The loss of prowl had hurt the young femme and Arcee took it upon herself to help comfort her. The others meant well but there were things mechs just didn't understand about femme's.

Arcee smiled softly pulling away from her friend to turn and face her. She pulled out a cloth of her own, the smile growing all the wider "Your turn."


End file.
